Halloween Experience
by Writing Keeper
Summary: Halloween attachment to Therapist Equals The Rapist. Naruto hears about the human realm holiday Halloween from an acquaintance. He becomes obsessively interested and convinces Sasuke to attend the holiday. NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART! You have been warned.


**Halloween Experience **

_**Disclaimer**_: _Unfortunately I don't own Naruto. I never own the good stuff. *major sigh* _

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

**This is an attachment to ****Therapist Equals The Rapist****. **

**This takes place before the story line to ****Therapist Equals The Rapist****. So this is before the ambush on Naruto by Neji and Gaara. ;D**

**Anyone who hasn't read ****Therapist Equals The Rapist**** can still read it though you'll probably be a bit confused on the small details. **

***END OF AUTHOR'S NOTE***

**Summary:** Naruto hears about the human realm holiday Halloween from an acquaintance. He becomes obsessively interested and convinces Sasuke to attend the holiday.

One-Shot Story

The day had been horribly quiet. Time passed by steadily but slow. Naruto lounged heavily on the window ledge staring out at the front gate and road. Ever since morning Sasuke had been busy with meeting foreign leaders. Normally Naruto would have accompanied him as his bodyguard but not today. Sasuke had told him it wasn't necessary and to take this to advantage and relax. Naruto had objected but Sasuke had insisted and Sasuke won. So he spent his days lounging around the castle ready to die of boredom. His last stop was the window ledge in his and Sasuke's room. After traveling the entire castle with nothing to hold his interest Naruto opted to return to their room and simply idle around.

Naruto sighed and refocused his half lidded eyes on the road past the front gates. His eyes widened as a figure rode up on a fast galloping horse. He shot up with a smile as the figure came closer and identifiable. Atop a large black horse was a woman with shoulder length brown red hair. Her peach complexion shined against the sun's rays. She wore a silk black robe that hid the rest of her body other than her arms. Upon arriving at the gates she hailed the horse and shouted up to the man atop the gates. The gates opened and Naruto charged for the door immediately.

"TOMOMI!" He shouted happily. His day has just got better. He crashed through the front gates to see the horse but Tomomi was nowhere in sight. Naruto looked left and right to be sure. "Hey, you," he called to the servant who was tending to her horse.

"Good afternoon, Uzumaki-sama, how may I be of service?" The servant bowed to him.

"Where did Tomomi go?" Naruto asked, ignoring the greeting.

"She has retired to her room, Uzumaki-sama." The servant remained bowed.

"Thanks," Naruto ran back into the castle and up the many stairs to the other side of the castle. He stopped at a brown wooden door at the end of one of the hallways in the guests living quarters. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he knocked loudly on the door.

"Come i-IN!" There was a loud crash as Tomomi answered his knock.

"Tomomi, you ok?" Naruto opened the door to an empty room. He scanned the room noting her cloak was resting on the couch. "Tomomi?" He called.

"I'm here!" A hand reached up over the bed and a dark brown red head popped into view. Tomomi huffed and climbed onto the bed. One of her boots dangling from her foot. She sat on the edge and began tugging at her boot. "Sorry, I," she grunted painfully as she tugged harder. The boot flew off her foot and landed heavily on the wooden floor. "Was having a tug-o-war with my boot…" she finished. Naruto closed the door awkwardly eying the boot. He sat on her couch moving the cloak over. Tomomi collected her boots and placed them by the door.

"So? What's up? You needed something?" She yawned; tired from the journey. Tomomi stripped off her shirt and threw it into the growing pile of dirty clothes in one of the corners of the room. She trailed lazily to the bed and flopped down sighing with content.

"I came by to say hi and welcome back… you need to get rid of that pile. It's going to stink up your room soon." Naruto eyed the clothing wearily. Tomomi snorted.

"Someone will come and get it." She waved him off. "Well, hi," she propped herself up on one elbow and smiled at him. "Anything else? Not to be rude but I need some sleep before I venture into the human realm."

"Human realm? Why are you going there?" Naruto asked confused. Tomomi sat up and crossed her legs.

"For Halloween, of course." She said it like it was the most natural thing ever. In fact, venturing into the human realm was not the most natural thing ever. It was rare.

"Halloween? What's that?" Naruto asked. Tomomi blinked then made an 'ohhhh' sound.

"I forgot you guys don't know about Halloween. It's a holiday in the human realm. They dress up as monsters for the holiday and kids go trick-or-treating." She explained.

"Trick-or-treating?" Naruto asked another question.

"Yup, it's when kids dress up and go knocking on neighbors' doors asking for candy by saying 'trick-or-treat!'" She smiled bright and shot her arms upwards like an explosion. Naruto jumped back surprised but became intrigued in this holiday she was explaining.

"Sounds like fun, what do adults do?"

"Some adults dress up and go to parties and haunted houses." Tomomi shrugged.

"And why are you going to the human realm for this?"

"Halloween is a big event for Shapeshifters, we go every year." Tomomi yawned again. "As you know we Shapeshifters feed on fear to build up our powers. Halloween is a holiday centered on fear. It's the perfect banquet for us Shifters." She yawned again and began fluffing her pillows.

"Fear? But what you described isn't scary at all…" Naruto was confused now. From what he heard from her the holiday "Halloween" was not a scary one. There was no bloodshed, no screaming victims, and no torture; just people dressing up and having a good time. Then something struck his mind.

_Haunted houses, she said!_ He shot forward off the couch and was clutching her right arm in a blink of an eye. His own eyes wide with anticipation. Tomomi grunted in surprise but stared back.

"Haunted houses? Did you say haunted houses?" He shouted excitedly.

"Uhhh… yeah I did… why?" Something felt wrong about where this conversation was going. Somehow she became reluctant to continue.

"Are they real haunted houses?"

"No, they are not." She released a breath. "The haunted houses are pre-created using special effects and professional acting. Several people act out gruesome looking characters to try and scare visitors. It's actually quite fun." Tomomi nodded her head as she recounted some memories related to haunted houses.

"You've done one before?" Naruto asked. He was practically bouncing on her bed. She shrunk away a little and pulled her arm out of his grip.

"Yeah, most haunted houses in the human realm are created by us Shifters. By operating one we can invite the humans in and collect the fear as they scream and run about having fun. It's a win-win. No one gets hurt and we get fed." She smiled bright and rubbed her stomach thinking of the scenarios.

"I WANT TO HELP!" Naruto shouted suddenly.

"Huh?" He lost Tomomi with the sudden outburst.

"It sounds like fun! I want to help!" Naruto clarified.

"… I don't mind, I have a friend in the human realm that is short-handed on staff. But are you sure Uchiha-sama is going to let you go?" Tomomi yawned loud once last time. She pushed him off her bed and towards the door.

"Tomomi?"

"Mmhmm, go ask for permission first. I'm in desperate need of sleep. Sorry, Naruto. I'll see you… whenever I awake." She closed the door leaving him hanging outside. The blond stood silently dumbstruck. The scene had changed faster than he could process. A light snore sounded behind the door minutes later snapping him out of his daze. Her last words sunk in and he went in search of Sasuke. The whereabouts of the raven was unknown. He had been running about the castle for majority of the day. Naruto only got glimpses of the raven and a couple second smiles. The last Naruto saw him was when he walked by the library and saw Sasuke discussing something with two business associates. The raven nodded at him and he nodded back. That was half an hour ago.

_Maybe he's still there…_ Naruto pondered on the chances and found it highly possible. When Sasuke got talking about books he would never shut up. Half an hour is not enough for the raven. Nodding his head in agreement with himself, Naruto descended the stairs to the main floor. He passed by the decorative walls heading for the library. Like he predicted, Sasuke was indeed still there. The men had sat down by a window and discussed heatedly. None of them knew Naruto approached till he was before them. Sasuke looked up confused at Naruto's presence. It was clear that he did not expect Naruto to go against his wishes.

"Naruto, did something happen?" Sasuke asked worriedly. Naruto blinked. Sasuke was thinking the worst possible scenario that could happen.

"No, your majesty, I was just…" Naruto didn't know how to continue. He was so excited over the trip that he forgot Sasuke told him to not interrupt him and the associates. Stupidity was one of his traits but he didn't think it was rooted that deep in him. Instead he ended up staring at Sasuke wide eyed. The raven sighed.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. Naruto seems to be unwell. I'm afraid we must cut this short. Again, my apologies," Sasuke stood and they stood with him. They shook hands and assured Sasuke they'll reschedule for next time. They excused themselves with a servant to show them out. Once the door to the library closed Sasuke enveloped Naruto with his arms. He pulled him close and checked his forehead.

"You ok?" He asked, this time, softer and more caring. Naruto rolled his eyes. Gently he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and stared up at him happily.

"I'm fine Sasuke. You didn't have to excuse them; I just had a lack of judgment for a moment. I was ready to leave." Naruto breathed out laughter. In response Sasuke hummed. Together they backed up onto the window ledge. Sasuke propped up on it and pulled Naruto onto his lap. He began nuzzling the blonde's neck.

"Yeah, and what made you lack judgment?" Sasuke whispered against his jugular. Naruto giggled at the vibrations.

"Tomomi invited me to go to the human realm with her for Halloween." Naruto dropped it just like that. No warnings. He knew beating round the bush wasn't going to help. Sasuke pulled away with a bewildered and alarmed expression.

"The human realm? Why? What's this…? Halloween?" Sasuke asked spitting the word out.

"Halloween is a holiday on Earth! They celebrate by dressing up as monsters and going to parties or haunted houses! I want to go, Sasuke! Tomomi said we could go with her and that she has a friend who needs help on her haunted house! Please! Please!" Naruto entered full whine status. He began tugging on Sasuke's arms and presenting his pouty lips. His eyes grew into large puppy glistening eyes and he cooed in the back of his throat. Sasuke groaned. He hated it when Naruto presented him with that look. It always got to him. He could never say no before and not now either.

"Fine…" Sasuke agreed regretting it already.

"YES!" Naruto jumped out of his embrace and did a little awkward looking dance. Seeing it, Sasuke snorted, trying hard to hold it in. Naruto bounced about explaining what Halloween is and that a haunted house wasn't really haunted. Sasuke sat silently listening to him talk. It was interesting to learn something new but he had a feeling this wasn't going to go down well. It nagged at the back of his throat. The more Naruto explained the more he felt he definitely made the wrong choice. However seeing the excitement in his lover's eyes he couldn't stop the blond. He couldn't change his mind. Not even if he's going to have to ignore his instincts. The blond was far too precious for him to disappoint.

**SASUNARU**

Excitement was an understatement to Naruto's mood. It had been a restless wait for Tomomi to awake from her slumber. He stood outside her door numerous times listening to her snoring hoping it'll break off and she'll stretch and yawn loudly like she does. It never happened and Sasuke always had to drag him away from the door before he busted it down. And demanded she get up immediately. The raven tried his best to keep Naruto occupied as Tomomi slept but it proved difficult. Naruto would began shaking his leg or looking up at the ceiling as if he could see her through the numerous rocks that held the castle. By the time, nightfall reached Naruto felt like he was going to explode if she didn't wake up the next minute. He sat next to her door after escaping Sasuke's watch; determined to wait right there. He listened to her snore and sighed dramatically. Then her snoring stopped. Hope flared brightly within him as he held his breath. There was shuffling inside and then the loud yawn he's been waiting to hear. There was some more shuffling about before the door opened and Tomomi squinted down at him. Naruto gave her an innocent smile that meant he was **not **innocent. Tomomi yawned once more and scratched her head. She leaned against the door frame with a hand on her hip.

"What are you doing sitting outside my door?" her words were low in life. She looked half dead for having slept 10 hours.

"Waiting for you," Naruto didn't even hide his obsession.

"…Why?"

"Sasuke said yes we can go with you!" Naruto launched off the floor almost crashing into her. She backed up and pushed him back by his chest.

"Easy there," Tomomi smiled a bit. "It's nice that he let you go but don't tell me that's the reason you've been pacing outside my room for half a day?" Tomomi laughed.

"How'd you know that?" Naruto backed up and got into a comical defensive pose.

"Shapeshifter, remember?" She pointed to herself.

"Right," he scratched his head sheepishly. "When are we leaving, I can't wait?" Naruto bounded back to the topic of his obsession.

"Yes, from what Naruto's told me, this holiday has captured my interest as well." Sasuke came around the corner with a smirk. It was directed at Naruto though. He didn't even spare Tomomi a glance. Tomomi just shrugged, she didn't like him either. He was too egotistic for her to like.

"Ummm… now would be good. She wanted me there before Halloween." Tomomi scratched her collar bone and looked down at herself. "Just give me a half an hour to freshen up and pack a bag. You guys should too. Bring some clothes and any things you can't go without for instance toiletries." She gathered a fresh pair of clothing and headed for the guest bath.

Half an hour later the three were performing the transportation spell over a large mirror by the main doors. Slung over each person's shoulders was a medium sized backpack. Naruto performed the spell and they all stepped through. Expectantly a force tugged them into the mirror forcefully. They went willingly allowing the force control. Their eyes slipped shut and simply felt themselves pushed by something similar to a strong current of wind. The rubbery restraint fought them as usual but gave out in the end and spat them out through the gateway to the human realm. Unceremoniously they tripped over each other and tumbled to the hard wooden floor of their destination. Each one of them produced a groan and rubbed their heads.

"Note to self, travel through dimensions one at a time." Tomomi mumbled to herself as she got up and shook her head to clear the buzz. The other two mimicked her. She looked around at what seemed to be a dull looking living room. There weren't any bright colors and decorations. No picture frames, no vases, and no artwork. Just the essentials of couches, a TV set, a coffee table, and a bookcase. Beside her Sasuke and Naruto observed the room in search of Tomomi's friend.

"There's no one here." Naruto commented a bit disappointed.

"I'll go check." Tomomi walked through the arch into the kitchen. She peered left and right, no one. Walking to the screen door in the kitchen she took a peek outside. She smiled. Her friend was squatting over what looks to be a mini garden.

"She's outside," Tomomi informed them before heading out. She walked with care to not step on the growing plants. "Dawn," she called out. The woman got up and turned around in alert within seconds. Her maroon eyes glaring with concentration. She blinked then smiled.

"Tomomi!" Dawn shouted happily. Pushing her fire red hair behind her shoulders she gave Tomomi a welcome hug. Which she returned happily. "I didn't think you'd arrive this early," then she looked behind her at Sasuke and Naruto who stood on the porch eying them. "Who are they?" She asked a bit worried. Dawn pulled back and stiffened.

"Don't worry, Dawn. They're not going to hurt you." She assured her friend and beckoned the two to come closer. They did. "This is Uchiha Sasuke, King of the Incubi and Succubi. This is Uzumaki Naruto, his bodyguard. They heard about Halloween and wanted to experience it. They're willing to help you out with the haunted house." Tomomi explained. "Guys, this is my friend Dawn Bray, she's a highly respected warrior in our Kingdom."

Dawn smiled and pulled off her gardening gloves. She bowed in respect to Sasuke. "It's an honor to meet you Uchiha-sama, Uzumaki-san." She greeted with care.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dawn-san." Naruto greeted back, knowing Sasuke wouldn't. The raven just nodded his acknowledgement. Dawn raised her head, simply nodding back. Naruto glanced behind her at her work. "What are you planting?" He asked.

"Oh, several miscellaneous flowers. I wanted to liven up my residence, since I'm going to be here a while." She said the last part a bit regretful.

"Dawn," Tomomi spoke almost a whine. "It's only temporary, it's—"

"It's for my own good, I know." Dawn sighed. She looked around then clapped her hands. "Well, let's go inside shall we? No point in standing around." They agreed and headed indoors. Dawn led them back into the living room and offered them the couches. Gratefully accepting her offer they sat down.

"Would you guys like some tea?" She asked them.

"Oh that won't be necessary. We're imposing enough as it is." Naruto politely refused. He was parched but kept quiet about it. It was an unspoken rule, you don't ask for anything from unfamiliar people. Everyone does it.

"Nonsense, Uzumaki-san. I'll go brew some tea and get cleaned. Meanwhile I'm sure Tomomi will keep you entertained with stampeding my house." She giggled. Tomomi gave her an offended look.

"I'm hurt, Dawn. I do not do that." She made it obvious she was pretending to feign innocence.

"Right," Dawn giggled some more before excusing herself. The room fell silent for twenty seconds before Tomomi jumped off the couch and smiled big.

"Let's go." She simply said and headed for the other arch that led, not into the kitchen, but to the stairs that headed upstairs. Naruto got up after her.

"Tomomi," he hissed; following her only to the arch. She was already on the stairs but swiveled around to eye him. Slightly annoyed she mouthed "what" and cocked her head. "You shouldn't go snooping around people houses." He beckoned her to return to the living room. Tomomi rolled her eyes and waved him off.

"Fine you stay here with your" she mouthed "boring selfish prick of an ass" and then said "lover." Naruto glowered at her, understanding every word. With a simple shrug Tomomi jogged up the stairs and disappeared from view. The blond sighed and headed back to Sasuke who sat quietly observing the wall. A vein threatened to pop on Naruto's temple. Tomomi insulted him yet he wasn't helping the clause. Defeated Naruto sat back down and leaned heavily on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke," he whispered.

"What?" Sasuke replied back in a normal voice.

"I'm bored." Naruto stated simply.

"Uh huh." Sasuke responded acknowledging his boredom.

"Entertain me." Naruto commanded.

"No," Sasuke rejected his command. The blonde's jaw dropped in mock shock.

"Sasuke," he gasped with mild surprise. "How could you say that?"

"I just did." Sasuke didn't even entertain him.

"Hmmm…" Naruto produced an unimpressed face before settling back against the raven. He closed his eyes and listened to Dawn cleaning herself in the bathroom, the tea kettle boiling the water, and Tomomi fumbling about upstairs. He didn't know what she was doing but it sounded calm and non-violent. Sasuke just kept quiet. The tea kettle started whistling loudly from the kitchen minutes later. Naruto got up to help Dawn out but she literally slid down the hallway and charged into the kitchen blocking him off. She smiled at him, all freshened up.

"Sorry, I don't believe in making guests do chores." She apologized as she turned off the stove and poured the tea. Naruto chuckled but insisted he help. She insisted he sit back down. Their exchange bounced back and forth till Naruto gave in and headed back into the living room. Sometime after his insistence he felt he was being rude. She clearly didn't want him helping her and here he is, almost, forcing her to let him help. It was rude if he really thought about it. To account for his actions he pulled back his argument, giving her victory. Dawn entered the living room with a tray of four cups of tea. She placed two in front of Sasuke and Naruto on the coffee table beside the tray. She picked one up herself and sat across from them.

"So, since Tomomi is once again rummaging through my house, shall we start getting to know each other?" She smiled politely.

"Uhh, sure," Naruto smiled back, hesitant.

"Tomomi mentioned you wanted to help out with my haunted house." Dawn placed the cup down.

"Yeah, she told me what Halloween is and how the humans celebrate it. I want in." Naruto spoke excitedly.

"What special abilities do you two have then?" Dawn asked.

"Abilities?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Uhh yeah," The air tensed. Fearful awkwardness settled in. Seconds ticked by in silence with Dawn staring at Sasuke and Sasuke evaluating her reactions. Then Naruto smacked the raven on the shoulder with a stern look.

"Sasuke! I'm sure there's a reason she's asking." Naruto scolded. The raven broke eye contact with Dawn to growl half-heartedly at Naruto. The blond glared back making his point iron clad. Footsteps jogged down the steps right at that moment. Tomomi came walking in and picked up the last cup of tea. She settled down beside Dawn and drank half her cup.

"The haunted houses that we orchestrate aren't just made from props." Tomomi spoke suddenly. "We use our special abilities to boost our performance. If you guys are going to help out, we'll need to know what you're good at. It doesn't have to be your best. Just something you're in good control of." She elaborated more clearly.

"Oh, in that case…" Naruto tapped a finger on his chin. He looked upwards in deep thought.

"Mind manipulation," Sasuke spoke abruptly.

"Excuse me?" Dawn shook herself mentally, to focus on what he was saying.

"I said mind manipulation is something I'm good at." Sasuke huffed. "Fire, too." He added afterwards. He didn't even know why he was saying this. It just felt right.

"Good, your abilities will come in handy." Dawn nodded her head.

"What about you, Uzumaki-san?"

"I don't have any special abilities." Naruto answered finally.

"What?" Dawn's voice dropped an octave, not expecting the answer.

"I don't have any special abilities." Naruto said again.

"How is that possible? All Incubi have a special ability." Dawn laughed awkwardly.

"I'm not an Incubus." Naruto stared her straight in the eyes. "I'm human." He clarified.

"… you're human?" She asked him. He nodded. Dawn turned to Tomomi. "He's human?" She asked again. Tomomi nodded. "How—" She cut herself off and shook her head. Her sentence dumped out along with her intention to ask him.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you're an Incubus or not. However, I'm not sure where I should place you…" She sighed, thinking hard.

"How about as a new addition; you know… something new." Tomomi suggested.

"Something new, what do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"We could have him walking around as a bloody corpse. Our haunted house has been orchestrating similar functions but we've never had someone just walk around scaring people." Tomomi shrugged. Nonchalant as she was, Tomomi actually felt proud of herself for coming up with the idea. Over the years the haunted house has become routine and there weren't much thinking in what to do the next year. Everyone just got together and picked roles and reviewed the blueprints. No completely new ideas, just revisions. This was a chance to change and really scare their unsuspecting visitors.

Dawn pondered her suggestion extensively. She thought over each possibility, the benefits for having this new addition and the negatives of it. A conflicted expression crossed her face. It seemed like a war was waging within her. She looked up at the three expecting creatures. They all stared back waiting for her answer. Instinctually she bit her lower lip before sighing in defeat. A small smile blossomed.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to add a new addition. We have been in routine for years." Dawn gave in. Naruto cheered and began pitching ideas. Many of them were mediocre fantasies that would never work, except for one. The blond had gotten over excited and spouted out an idea that Tomomi took a liking to. Naruto had conjured up an idea where Tomomi plays a recent victim of Naruto, a blood thirsty corpse that wields a meat cleaver. She is to run about the house clinging onto visitors and screaming for help. Naruto is then to come chasing after her and slash repeatedly with his meat cleaver. Tomomi will purposely get captured and Naruto will proceed to hack Tomomi to death in front of the visitors.

There was no need to debate that suggestion. Tomomi agreed instantly, eager to participate in something as hardcore as that. Sasuke remained silent throughout the planning. The raven kept his eyes on Dawn who didn't seem as at ease as she was before. The woman still smiled and occasionally tucking her red hair behind her right ear. Her fingers tangled and untangled; pulling harder than necessary on her fingers. When asked a question she would widen her smile and answer with sweet polite words. Her performance was A-rated but it still didn't mask her discomfort from Sasuke's narrowed eyes. Something was wrong with her and until he knew what, nothing she does will slip his attention. Possessively he inched closer to Naruto and swung an arm over the back of the couch. Her eyes flickered over for a second before focusing on the other two, who were still planning their little escapade.

No one was going to hurt Naruto, Sasuke always made sure of that.

**SASUNARU**

The night of Halloween was busy and chaotic. The four had left Dawn's house early at four in the afternoon to get into costume and character. Naruto was bouncing on his heels ever since morning. They had spent the entire week at Dawn's preparing their roles and setting up the props for the haunted house. They tested the machinery to make sure they were all functioning and Naruto learnt a lot about the human world. He asked constant questions about the most random things. The worst was when Halloween actually rolled around and the neighboring houses started decorating their houses. The blond impersonated a toddler on a sugar high every hour of the days that led up to Halloween. No one in the house got any peace and quiet, except Sasuke. The raven had an advantage that the two women didn't; he knew crap about the human realm.

Naruto had abandoned the raven in favor of prying all information about the human realm from the females. Either one of them would be followed by an oversized child stepping on their heels some time during the day. Tomomi was more or less ok with Naruto's questions. She held no contempt with answering the ones she knew. Dawn was the opposite. She sometimes asked him to leave in a polite yet rude manner. Of course Naruto being Naruto, he insisted she answer his questions. Defeated she would answer them with restraint to punch his lights out.

Sasuke still kept an eye out for Dawn. The hesitation she displayed unknowingly had subsided into a faint presence. Whenever she was within his vicinity Sasuke would observe her with the utmost care. Once she had caught him staring and asked if he wanted something from her. She wasn't happy about the narrowed glaring eyes but knew not to display obvious displeasure. Sasuke was a king of course. He may be in her presence and borrowing her house but it didn't warrant her to insult his position. He simply glared and walked out of her vicinity. But he kept her within view at all times other than her bathroom usages and when they slept at night.

By the time Halloween night came around, Sasuke was prepped in the control room with a microphone that was connected to speaker boxes all around the house. The group had come to the conclusion that Sasuke will manipulate the visitors into separating in the haunted houses and proceed on their own, meeting up occasionally and separating again. Naruto was currently walking around in costume, smiling up at the cameras, knowing Sasuke was watching. The blond was familiarizing himself with the place once more and planning out his act. Tomomi followed him and together they revisited their plans and even seem to be contemplating something new. Dawn had disappeared, she said something about getting the crew ready. Sasuke was reluctant to let her leave his supervision but kept quiet. There were far too many people in the house now for her to try something. He would leave her be for now, for Naruto's sake. He wasn't going to ruin the blonde's night over some hunch without evidence.

Finally the night began and the first batch of visitors entered. The lights were dimmed dramatically and silence engulfed the visitors. They huddled close and whispered. No one moved from the entrance. Sasuke sat upwards and spoke into the microphone, commanding them to move. Though they didn't understand the language Sasuke spoke they obeyed and moved on. Everything went smoothly from there, until one of the visitors turned her head and Sasuke caught her face. It was Dawn. He blinked. Then Naruto came around the corner. He staggered past the shrieking group, ignoring them and disappeared around the other corner. Sasuke's eyes flickered over to the next camera where Naruto staggered past an open door way. The blond shot him a victory smile before he did though. The raven chuckled.

The group walked further into the house screaming at various traps and gruesome set ups. Dawn opened a door and screamed. She turned to run when one of her crew men shot out and grabbed her. As he dragged her into the dark room, Dawn hooked her arms around another girl's legs. That girl fell to the floor and was dragged along screaming for Dawn to let go. The door shut automatically leaving the rest of the group stunned. No one moved. Some whimpered and some stuttered an incoherent response. Sasuke spoke into the microphone once more, he calmed them enough to have them move. Slowly and unbeknownst to the group, Sasuke separated them. Though he didn't get them completely alone he did manage to separate them into pairs. He followed one of the pairs with his eyes. It was a woman and her boyfriend, he assumed. They opened various doors that led nowhere or had a brick wall on the other side. It got boring fast but then Tomomi came running their way. Her hair was disheveled and dirtied. Her face tear stained and her clothes torn. She kept looking behind her and sobbing loudly. Upon seeing the couple she clung onto the man and fell to her knees.

"Help me! Please! He's going to kill me!" She shouted convincingly. The man clutched her arms and told her to slow down. But she shook her head and sobbed. "Please! Please! He's coming! Run! Run!" She pushed at him and flailed around when the woman tried to calm her down.

"Miss, miss, please, calm down. Sweetie, tell us what happened." The woman asked nicely. Tomomi stared at her before clutching onto her.

"You have to leave. He's coming! He's coming! Go! No, take me with you! Please!" Tomomi gripped onto the woman's pants and pulled. Then Naruto came running sloppily down the hall. He raised his meat cleaver and growled.

"Oh my god!" The woman shouted. She backed up frightened. Tomomi got onto her feet and pulled on the woman's hands.

"Hurry! He's going to kill us!" She screamed. The man grabbed his wife's hand and they began running away from Naruto. Tomomi led the group past corridors before she purposefully tripped and fell onto her face. The couple stopped and eyed her then the fast approaching Naruto. Constricted between decisions they hesitantly and messily went to help Tomomi. She pushed them away though.

"Go! Leave me! Just run!" She shouted, waving them on. "I'll be fine!" She shouted once more. The couple hesitated but turned and ran until Tomomi performed the perfect Scream Queen scream. They turned just in time to see Naruto straddle Tomomi and proceed to hack her to pieces. The woman screamed and buried herself in her husband's chest. The man closed his eyes. Feeling that they were possibly traumatized, Sasuke spoke a charm to calm their nerves and down play the scene. They visibly relaxed but the woman still screamed. They ran away and Sasuke looked over to another pair of two girls who travelled relatively calm. Till Dawn came dangling down from the ceiling in a bloody mess. The two screamed and ran the other way. Amused, Sasuke watched as Dawn heaved herself up and detached herself from the rope. She laughed before heading into a door and the rope was retracted. The raven was tempted to chuckle or snort but refrained himself as four men just met up in a corridor. He concentrated on them. They met up with Tomomi in a different corridor than the one she was supposedly murdered in. This time she played something different. She was calmer and was walking soullessly, her eyes shadowed over.

One of them walked up to her, recognizing this as a set up. He smirked and swung an arm around her shoulders. She eyed him with hollow eyes. Her breath was shallow. The man eyed her up and down perversely. He took in her torn clothes and the state she was in. His other friends laughed. They poked at her and commented about how well an actor she was and how she should strip it all off. Sasuke was tempted to go down there and settle this but he was happy he didn't.

"Nee…" Tomomi spoke.

"What?" One of the men asked. She beckoned them closer. The men came in closer happily. Sasuke couldn't see her reaction but they dispersed fast, away from Tomomi. Who now wielded a large sharpened ice picker. She slashed down at the man in front of her who escaped narrowly. Sasuke stifled his laughter at the men's faces. They scattered into different directions but Tomomi chased the one guy she slashed at. Her face was still devoid of a soul. She expressed no hardship turning corners and tailing the man even though she lost sight of him. Sasuke watched, extremely interested, when she turned right when the man turned left. When he reached another turn Tomomi appeared before him. She pointed the ice picker at him, backing him up. Then Naruto emerged. He jumped her back and pushed her down onto the floor. He growled and raised his meat cleaver above her.

Together they slashed at each other but as planned Tomomi were slashed to bits. The man ran for his life out the exit. The two stood and laughed hard before waving at Sasuke and leaving through another door. The night continued as it did. Group after group entered and in each group was Dawn. She changed her attire every now and then but she always dragged a girl or a man with her when she was captured. Sasuke continued separating the groups so Naruto and Tomomi can have their fill in scaring them shitless and running out the door screaming for mommy. Sasuke did his job every now and then. He separated the groups and he calmed them down when it seem they were on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

By the end of the night the shifters had fed till they couldn't feed anymore. Sasuke didn't know how they feed nor had he seen it but he just knew it. They looked more alive and energetic. He even saw some of them acting a bit drunk. They closed the haunted house apologizing to the latecomers. They promised they'll still be open tomorrow night and a couple nights afterwards. The latecomers left and they began taking off the costumes and make up. Everyone chatted happily and excitedly. Many detailed their experience with the visitors. The most energetic ones were Tomomi and Naruto. They had the most fun because they freelanced. The others were jealous of their advantage but settled for listening to their adventures. Then a knock interrupted them. The room fell silent as Tomomi opened the door. It was one of the securities that were running their rounds. He looked concerned and worried.

"What's wrong?" Tomomi asked him in a professional voice.

"There's a group of people outside complaining that their friends and family are missing." The security answered.

"Missing? As in outside or in here?" Tomomi lowered her voice. She leaned in closer as did the security.

"In here, they claim that they never saw them leave. They've been standing there all night." He answered back. She nodded her head.

"Ok, tell them we're searching the premises." The security nodded and left. Tomomi closed the door and turned with a stern look. She eyed each and one of them, even Sasuke. Her look was dark and disapproving. She walked forward and grabbed a chair. She placed it in front of the group and sat down crossing her legs. Her folded under her breast stiffly.

"Who did it?" She asked much like a mother scolding a child. No one raised their hands, they just stared at her blankly. "Who did it?" She asked again. "WHO ABDUCTED THEM?" She shouted suddenly and threw the chair at the group. They all ducked away and hid behind obstacles that would protect them from harm. Sasuke glared at her and pushed Naruto aside, who had jumped in front of him on instinct when she threw the chair. The blond moved aside obediently but kept his eyes trained on the now very pissed off Tomomi.

"What's going on?" Sasuke demanded to know. Tomomi huffed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Some of the visitors have gone missing." Tomomi answered back restraining her voice from rising into a scream. "In here," she added. Then she looked at the shifters.

"Why do you think someone abducted them?" Sasuke asked her.

"It's a gut feeling and I'm always right. Just like when I was right about you two and just when I was right about a bunch of fucking shifters abducting humans in the past." She eyed a couple of the shifters. Naruto turned to the ones who looked away in shame then focused on her again. One of them spoke up.

"Ms. Bray, we're all ashamed of what we have done. We haven't done it again since. We have nothing to do with this." She confessed. Tomomi studied her for a while and the rest of them. Standing straighter she took deep breaths but couldn't throw away the feeling that they weren't just simply lost and unharmed.

"Fine, I want you all out of costume immediately and searching the premises for them. No one is to be left behind. Understood?" She gave them a stern eye. They all nodded and headed out immediately. Leaving the room to only Sasuke, Naruto, and Tomomi. They stood quietly for a moment before Tomomi opened the door again and stood with her back to the two.

"Please help me search." She asked.

"Of course, Tomomi." Naruto smiled warmly at her back. "Where do you want to start?" He asked.

"The others would be searching the traps and set ups. We'll search backstage. The doors had 'only authorized personnel' on it but I'm not putting past these humans to enter it." Tomomi headed out. They followed. "There's too many for us to search them together. We'll split up and search. I'll take upstairs. Naruto, you take the basement and Sasuke, please take the level above the basement. We'll meet back here to search this level together." They nodded and dispersed. Tomomi took the elevator to the top floor. It was dark when the doors opened. The top floor was mostly used to get from one part of the building to another without visitors seeing them. The lights were never on and the floor was packed with miscellaneous stuff such as wooden boards and extra props they didn't use. She picked up a pipe. Placing both her hands on it, it shifted and molded into a fully functional flashlight. It flickered on and Tomomi walked further in, flashing various spots of her vicinity.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Tomomi shouted. No one answered her back except the echo. She sighed. _Great._ She thought as she walked further into the level. She opened doors and peered in, calling for someone to answer her if they're there. No one did. She continued on.

"Great, now I feel like some stupid Scream Queen in a slasher film." Tomomi muttered as she peered between some messily placed wooden boards in the middle of the floor, making sure no one was under there. Luckily no one was and she moved past it.

"If anyone's here, you're going to have to answer me. You can't stay up here." Tomomi shouted once more. And for the umpteenth time, no one answered back. "Forget this crap. No one's here, obviously." She turned and decided to head downstairs to see if the others had any luck. She pressed the button for down and waited. A loud ding sounded and the door opened. Her foot stepped into the elevator when a loud crash echoed behind her. Startled she froze and listened. Another series of soft metal clanks sounded and she pushed against the elevators that began closing. It retracted and she turned around stepping out of the elevator. Dread settled into her stomach as she took off running in the direction she came from. Behind her the elevator doors shut. The sounds had subsided but Tomomi knew where it came from. The very back halls of this floor. She rounded the corners and flashed her light around rapidly. All doors were closed and she opened each one as she traveled the hall.

"Hello? I know you're here." Tomomi shouted out. "You can't stay here. This is authorized personnel access only." Tomomi called again as she opened another door. No one answered her. She flashed her light about inside and closed the door. She turned only to jump back. Dawn stood there staring at her.

"Dawn!" She breathed out. "Where have you been? Some of the visitors have gone missing." Tomomi clued her in.

"…" Dawn said nothing.

"Dawn?" Tomomi walked forward and looked at her clearly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Dawn spoke but her voice was odd. "I know the visitors are missing. I'm looking for them. Want to join me?" She smiled.

"Sure, you scared me though. Did you knock something over? There was a loud crashing sound." Tomomi proceeded to open the next door and sticking her upper body in.

"Yeah, sorry about that. The lighting here is horrible." Dawn chuckled.

"Yup," Tomomi agreed. She turned around only to be struck over the head with a wooden rectangular board. She fell to the floor out cold.

"And you're in the way." Dawn dropped the board and dragged Tomomi by the foot away from the opened door.

**SASUNARU**

Naruto and Sasuke met up at the dressing room like Tomomi said. They looked around for her but she was didn't appear. Naruto scratched his head confused. They had searched each and every off limits room to the visitors. They came up empty handed and a bunch of visitors still missing. Many of the others returned as well with the same results.

"Ehhh, where is she?" He asked. Sasuke shrugged. The others looked around as well but she wasn't within the group.

"Should we go look for her?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and they told the group to stay put before heading out. They took the same elevator she took up to the top floor. They stepped out temporary blinded by the darkness. Sasuke produced a flame that gave them a little lighting ahead. Together they walked and called her name. No one responded. They checked every room and eventually arrived at the back hallway. Their eyes zeroed in on the open doorway and a dropped flashlight that was still on. Naruto rushed forward and picked it up. He examined it.

"Do you think its Tomomi's?" He asked Sasuke who was eying a wooden board. Naruto turned in his crouched position and gasped. The wooden board had blood on one of the edges that were splintered. It looked like someone had used it with extreme force to hit something.

"Oh my god," Naruto sobbed silently. "Do you think something happened to her?" Naruto stood with the flashlight. Sasuke released his flame and took the flashlight.

"I don't know, but for now," he placed a finger to his lips. Naruto nodded and they kept going. Quietly they opened the door, aware that there might be an intruder hiding among the many doors. No longer did they call for her. She was in possible danger. Silently the two prayed for her to be alright.

**SASUNARU**

Tomomi groaned as she came to. Her eyes hazed and rolled without her consent. Her head lolled from side to side as she came out of her temporary haze. Her eyes cleared up and she proceeded to sit up but was shackled down. Instantly her mind cleared and she fought only to feel dizzy. Her mind jolted and seemed to split into two. She groaned and fell back against a metal table. She flexed her right hand into a fist and felt a needle attached to her arm. She looked down to see blood flowing out. Her eyes trailed the line into a bucket that was already filling up rapidly. She groaned.

"Now, now, Tomomi." A voice called from behind her. She opened her eyes and peered above her. Dawn's face came into view. She smiled sweetly at her. "Good morning," she greeted.

"Da-Dawn…" Tomomi's voice was scratchy and rough. The strength to speak left her dizzy and produced a headache. Dawn moved forward till she was staring directly down at her. "What's going on? Why are you doing this?" Tomomi asked her.

"Because I have to." Dawn answered back. Her smile gone, replaced by a serious look and tone.

"Why?" Tomomi asked again.

"Because it's the only way I'll survive." Dawn clarified.

"Survive?" Tomomi asked then it clicked. Her eyes no longer held fear instead it shined with sympathy. "Dawn, let me go. No one's going to hurt you."

"No, you're lying. If I don't do this I won't survive. They'll come back for me. You're in league with them. You all are!" She shouted.

"All? There are others here? … The visitors… Dawn! Let them go!" She shouted only to grunt as she felt another wave of dizziness. She rolled her head to the side and closed her eyes. "Dawn, please." She whispered.

"No! You all have to die! I don't want die! No!" Dawn shouted and slammed her fists onto the metal table. Tomomi screamed as the ringing echoed into her ears contributing to her headache.

"Dawn, you're killing me. Remember me? I'm Tomomi. I'm you're ally. I'm not going to hurt you." Tomomi's voice grew weaker. She felt herself slipping away as her blood flowed freely out of her body.

"No, you're in league with them!"

"Dawn, listen to me. They're dead. No one is coming for you." Tomomi took a haggard breath and fought to keep herself awake. "Dawn, please, they're dead. They died a long time ago… when we rescued… you." Her eyes closed and her head rolled to the side.

"No…" Dawn whispered.

The door bursted open and slammed into the wall. Sasuke and Naruto came charging in. Dawn backed away from the table and picked up a sword.

"Don't come any closer!" She shouted. Naruto ran forward to examine Tomomi.

"Sasuke, she's dying!" Then he looked down at the needle and bucket. With a quick movement he wrenched the needle out and unbuckled the shackles. Dawn charged for him but Sasuke tackled her to the ground and wrestled for the sword. Amidst their struggle the sword ran across Sasuke's forearm and cut deeply. The raven groaned and punched Dawn in the head. She dropped the sword and slumped onto the floor. He thought it was over but she kicked him off her spontaneously and grabbed for the sword. With the sword in hand she slashed at him. He dodged each slash while predicting the next. Unbeknownst to the two Naruto grabbed Dawn's arm and twisted it behind her. She screamed and dropped the sword. He kicked it away. She glared back at him and grabbed his hair with her other hand.

"Ow!" Naruto shouted as she tugged hard on his hair. In response he gripped her wrist tightly but neither gave way. Until Naruto tripped her by kicking out her right foot and then tackling her to the floor. She groaned and coughed as her body made impact, hard. Quickly Naruto climbed atop of her pressing his knees into her back. Sasuke came forward with some rope he found lying around. Together they tied the struggling Dawn, making sure to make it as tight as possible so she can't get out of it. Once done they stood and flicked the lights on. They groaned at the sight. Lifeless bodies were thrown carelessly around the room. Buckets of blood were lined up against one wall and the room stunk now that they have calmed down. Naruto turned away and groaned, leaning on the table Tomomi laid on. He looked at her and sobbed.

"Tomomi, hold on. You're going to be alright." He whimpered as he fumbled with the needle and tubes by the table. Having enough of the scene Sasuke turned to Naruto who was busy reversing the bloodletting. He managed to get the blood to flow back into Tomomi who was unconscious on the table. The blond slumped down onto his knees and let out a haggard breath. Sasuke came forward.

"Naruto," he called. The blond looked at him.

"I'm ok, it's the adrenaline. We almost lost her… another one… we almost lost another liaison." Naruto whispered. Sasuke sighed. They lapsed into a silence period ignoring Dawn. Naruto stood.

"I'm going to go get the others and have them report this to their kingdom." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and stayed in the room to guard it. He leaned on the table and watched Dawn who struggled against her holds and spouted profanity and nonsense. He felt Tomomi shift behind him and then she groaned. He lifted off the table and turned around. She opened her eyes and searched the room. They fell on his face. She groaned once more and curled up into a ball for a couple seconds before sitting up. She immediately lifted her arm and eyed the tube. When she saw it was blood flowing in and not out she breathed.

"Thanks," she whispered hoarsely.

"You should thank Naruto. He was the one who reversed the process." Sasuke grunted.

"Thanks anyway," she smiled while cradling her head. The raven grunted. They were joined minutes later by Naruto and the entire haunted house staff. Tomomi has long since stripped herself of the needle once all the blood was returned to her body. She stood unsteadily and stretched trying to work the muscles back into function. Once steadied she looked at Dawn who grew silent.

"Dawn," she began but she was interrupted by the group. They began talking at the same time, frantic and chaotic. "SILENCE!" She shouted above them all. Sasuke arched an eyebrow. That was a pretty good shout considering she almost died a moment ago. He had to give her more credit than he thought she deserved. The room fell silent.

"I know everyone's confused—"

"What about the corpses?" One of them asked as they all eyed the no longer missing visitors. Tomomi looked around and pinched the bridge of her nose. She thought for a moment.

"We have no choice. They're already dead. As for how do we explain it… burn this building down." She concluded.

"What?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes, burn it down." Tomomi finalized. "No one's leaving tonight. The building caught on fire and all staff including the missing visitors was burned down." She explained. "Everyone agree?" She said. They all nodded one after another.

"Whoa, whoa!" Naruto shouted. "Am I missing something here?" He asked. "What's going on?" He looked around majorly confused. Sasuke sighed and stepped closer to him.

"We can't return these bodies to the families, Naruto. They'll ask questions and want answers. We can't provide those answers. Our existence is a secret. They mustn't know about us. If we burn the building down than no one will have to answer any questions. Of course, we're not dying here. We're going to leave using the transportation spell and allow the human realm to work out the fire." Naruto nodded. He looked down saddened.

"Everyone gather your things. We'll start the fire and some perform the transportation spell." Tomomi ordered.

The building went up in flames easily. Sasuke had used his fire to set certain dry items on fire. It spread quickly afterwards. They raced back to the dressing room where everyone else was travelling through the mirror one at a time. Tomomi heaved Dawn over her shoulder and they piled out of the realm along with the others. Back in their own world, Sasuke had Dawn locked up in his dungeon. Tomomi had contacted the shifter Kingdom and they were sending men to take Dawn into custody. Until then she was to remain in Sasuke's dungeon. The other shifters had scattered, heading back home. They wished Tomomi good luck and reminded her to go see a doctor. She nodded and sent them on their way.

"Tomomi, I have a question." Naruto asked a day later when dinner was over.

"What is it?" Tomomi asked.

"What happened to Dawn?" He asked.

"What?"

"Look, I know that Dawn isn't that kind of person. I know she wasn't psychotic by birth." Naruto sighed. "She seemed so peaceful when we met her. What changed that?"

"… Dawn used to be normal. She was a part of our National Guard bureau. Dawn was the best of the best. She took the job seriously and never failed her superiors. Dawn was passionate about her job… But everything changed after the last job she took. The National Guard bureau got a call saying people were being abducted off the streets. Dawn took the job without a second thought and chased after the criminal. She took a misstep and was abducted herself. It took the others a whole month to find her. By then she had been tortured and lost herself. I wasn't there but from what I heard, she killed her captors by stabbing them repeatedly. The others arrived to her sitting in a giant pool of their blood. PTSD settled in a week after her rescue and she injured five nurses and three doctors. Four of those people died of blood loss. That was the one day I managed to go see her. I watched horrified as she just sat there watching them die. She didn't utter a word, just stared at the blood transfixed. Then a small smile appeared on her face and she said 'now they won't get me'."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story!

This dragged out longer than I thought it would. It was suppose to be simple but apparently I get carried away… Anyway please do review and tell me what you think.

I will get started on the sequel to Therapist Equals The Rapist. I wanted to get this out first before Halloween was over. I almost thought I wouldn't make it. But now I'm early… ironic.

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


End file.
